leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cidem1324
LoLore Awesome work on the lore pages 18:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Official Lore Position I know you may not care about this as you already take care of it, but here I go. Nystus was in charge of adding the Journal of Justice Pages to the wiki, but then he went on leave (I think). So what do you say about being the Official Director of the Journal of Justice Pages? You will receive a commendation on the Community Messages.Sam 3010 03:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Nvm the JoJ, you will be the Lore Director, you will have command of every Page with the Category:Lore. Sam 3010 03:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm overwhelmed. I love the lore for LoL, and simply enjoyed gathering all the different source material together. Though I'd work on the lore pages regardless, I'm honored for the title. I will continue to improve them to the best of my ability. Cidem1324 03:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Seriously a great choice, as you've been such a prolific editor! Perhaps you could start writing a bit of stuff on your user page so we can all get to know you better? :D --Kungming2 07:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree you should add something to your user page. Sam 3010 16:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll work on that. --Cidem1324 21:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) C -List I will check this up, but please wait until at least Thursday. Right now I am busy adding all the new stuff from new patch. Sam 3010 21:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, no rush. =) Cidem1324 22:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Tech I answered something you posted on User talk:Technology Wizard. Sam 3010 02:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just read it. ^_^ --Cidem1324 02:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for the warning! Luckly Ive only done Akali, Alistar, Amumu, and I was about to do Anivia. anyways thanks for telling me before I got in trouble or something. If you need help with anything please let me know! And yes ill revert them back to normal Technology Wizard 02:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright I will! Also can you add me on LoL? My name is "TechnologyWizard" Hello. I was wondering about that one time you said that if I had any ideas for the lores, I could help or something. How would I help you? And by the way, I just got a lucky edit! WOOT!! Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Yeah. Well I don't know what JoJ's are but I can certainly help you with the Lores. Just let me know what you need help with and I will get back to you tomorrow. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor JoJ Organization. That page is orderer alphabetically already, if you want it to better, just rename Issues 1-9 to 01-09. And I don't understand your question about images. You know how add images to pages already, right? Sam 3010 12:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Information from the Lores Hello. I was talking to Sam 3010 about the champions and their relationships with each other, and we are going to be adding a bullet point to the skins/trivia pages of the champions. I am asking you for your help because, since you are an expert with the champion Lores, I think that you would be the best person to help organize the info for the bullet points. Please let me know if you are interested in helping me with this assignment. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats fine. I posted to your name in my blog so people know that you are the expert of the Lores. I'l make sure to answer any questions if people ask you regarding my project until Friday then. Thanks! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I was telling you tat the project is now in progress and I would highly appreciate your help. I actually forgot to tell you on Friday so here I a now. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's ok. I thought that you meant this Friday. It's fine thought because I have started the project. Maybe when you are done with your exams, you can help me revise the bullet points I added and tell me what you think. Thank you for your help! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey glad you're here. Well basically I need a bit of information on the champion lores in order to make the bullet points that I have been making. There is an example already on , , and . 23:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah relations sounds better. I wanted to ask you what you think about and , i mean they don't really have any relations.. 00:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) LeBlanc's name I don't quite understand the reasoning for putting Evaine at the end of her name. I would understand if that was the same for Brand but it is not. Emilia is who she is, Evaine is her body just as Brand is who Brand is and that pirate is his body. NeonSpotlight 23:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :While I like that theory I don't believe it. LeBlanc has all the knowledge of her former lives, it's more than just an illusion. Rereading the judgement I now believe that while Evaine is there so is Emilia (LeBlanc), like two conscious minds in one body due to the way she refers to LeBlanc in a third person sort of way near the end of her judgement. NeonSpotlight 01:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Checklist Debate Hey Cidem! =] Can you check this out for me?. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know :) I want to hear what you think! Also, very nice job on the champion relations! I really appreciate you for helping me to do that!! 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Champ bios Plowed through 'em for updates and probably didn't miss any. Have fun with the retcons! 17:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet, I'll be checking them out now. =) Cidem1324 17:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hey Cidem! I noticed you got tricked ;) Also, it seems that users arn't in favor of adding champion relations. I like them, but others don't. Do you think we should make a forum on the topic? 22:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it does seem weird to put it on skins, although trivia seems to include some of the information. I'm not sure, lets just create a forum. I'll create the forum, sign it, and then you sign it after me ok? 23:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Lore page Hi Cidem! I was thinking, it would be awesome if we had a Lore "portal" to link to on the top navigation bar, instead of the single JoJ issue we have right now. It could just be a simple page linking to the various JoJ issues, or something like that. What do you think ? :) 21:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :That sound good, though I don't know how to make a "portal". =) Cidem1324 23:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's coz I like big words :D, it's just an article with lots of links to the various lore sections/articles. 23:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) General Comment Hey Cidem, my good friend! I haven't seen you in a while, so I wanted to stop by and say hi :) I hope to see you again =] 03:21, 7/14/2011 * Lol, thanks Tech. I've been a little busy. I'm going to a retreat soon, so I'll be gone for a few days. But I'll be back! =) Cidem1324 03:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem =] Good luck! I will be awaiting your return :] 03:24, 7/14/2011 Spread the love. <3 [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue why I posted that. Hmm, I think it had to do with the Breaking News or something. Oh well, I just wanted to tell you that you've done great work on the Kalamanda/Dominion related pages. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC)+ pz9otli Wiki Review Hey Cidem =] I wanted to inform you of a wiki review we are currently having. It's a forum which you can see within the community messages under the "Community" section. I think there are a few things that might be of interest to you. Hope to see you around and active like the way you have been today!! ;] 18:00, 8/7/2011 :Will do. Cidem1324 18:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and also, my blog post (located in the same place) also regards the community. I might need your help gathering some pics for the LoL Wiki Teams. So I will be using the crest images from Ionia, Demacia, and Noxus for those teams. Do you know if there are crests for any other locations in Runeterra? 18:10, 8/7/2011 :::This may be the crest for Bilgewater, though it's not "official". http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=848106&highlight=bilgewater http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=195584&d=1308209806 ::::Wow thanks! Looks great =] 18:49, 8/7/2011 Runeterra Colors Could you join chat really quick? I need help regarding the colors of some places on Runeterra for the LoL Wiki Teams. 02:00, 8/13/2011 * Apologies Tech, just got your message. <_< Cidem1324 06:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine, I am on chat now. 06:40, 8/13/2011 :::Hey again. Could you give me the colors of Piltover and Zaun? I might have to make those teams. 19:59, 8/16/2011 ::::Riot hasn't released the official colors for Piltover and Zaun. If you would like my best guess, Piltover would be violet and white (based on Caitlyn's artwork) and Zaun would be orange and grey (based on the city-state artwork). It's a little hard to tell with Zaun. <_< Cidem1324 08:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Team Noxus Round one has been announced by Sam. I made a blog page so that we can announce pages that we have claimed so that the rest of our team know where to look. Cidem, would you like to be the vice captain of your team? 19:12, 8/21/2011 :Sure, though I don't really know what the responsibilities of the vice captain entails. =) Cidem1324 21:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's mostly just doing what the captain does if he is absent and managing your team's template. I'll go change you right away =] 21:09, 8/21/2011 :::You mean going to this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Texas_Snyper/Team_Noxus_-_Round_One :::And giving advice, or is there another page where I manage my team's template? Cidem1324 21:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes that page and managing the team's edits. But that is if Texas is away or something. The template is this. 21:21, 8/21/2011 Sources on riot employees Hey, were are the sources for all this info'? Great job btw. Zaroph 23:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Riot has a company website: :http://www.riotgames.com/company/leadership :Can't say they don't have a sense of humor. =) -Cidem1324 23:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please cite all your sources for the Riot employees? I know it's from riotgames.com/whatever, but it would be great to have it linked. Thanks! 23:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll make an external link for each when I'm done. -Cidem1324 23:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Work Hey Cidem! I just wanted to say thanks so much for adding all these new articles. You are doing an incredible job and it is much appreciated! =] 23:51, 8/26/2011 :No problem. Though it's not really a job if you enjoy it. ^_^ -Cidem1324 00:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Team Noxus Please keep track of your own edits at the forum: Cidem1324. And check in with the Noxian task agency from time to time. * Deshiba 13:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Wanted to post it all in when I finished everything, but I'll update on the Noxus Team for now on. -Cidem1324 19:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Slideshow Hey Cidem! I know you mostly work in the Lore department, but I was wondering if you could help keep this up-to-date when it is officially placed on the main page. Also let me know your thought about it. 04:56, 8/31/2011 :Sure, I'm willing to keep it updated. Just tell me when it goes up officially. =) Cidem1324 05:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Random picture What's with File:Personal_Score.png? # It's unused # It's improperly named/capitalized # It's at a high res and takes up lots of memory. Thanks for your time 23:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It was one of the images Riot had for Dominion. If you want to remove, I'm fine with that. Cidem1324 10:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:17, 9/22/2011 * Sounds interesting. Will do. =) Cidem1324 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi again. Not sure if you missed one or not, but I currently have a nomination as well as Zaroph. 23:00, 9/22/2011 :::I know Tech, I saved you for last. =) :::I'm just looking through everything before making a decision. Also, I didn't see a nomination for Zaroph. Cidem1324 23:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh ok. And that's because I made his nomination today. :) 23:42, 9/22/2011 Cidem, I got a question is listed as an associated champ in the Zaun, But Zaun is where he is created. The question is...Do we need to change it to city-state champs or associated champ? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :City-associated, unless it sates that Blitz actually lives there and is loyal to that state. Demise101 ::As Demise said, while Blitz was created ("Birthplace") in Zaun, he gives no indication that he has any allegiance to Zaun. It also states in his bio that he left Zaun to find a place where he belongs. He fights for himself and his own causes. Cidem1324 01:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::ok then, Thanks for the info, I dunno about that xD. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hi. The battle will soon begin. Are you still participating? Also visit here. 15:14, 10/1/2011 Hey. If you want to still participate in the wiki teams, you can be switched with KolakCC from Team Ionia as he is inactive for the competition. Team Noxus will most likely be eliminated from this round anyway due to massive inactivity, but if you still want to participate, let me know and I'll add you to Team Ionia for this round. 02:14, 10/10/2011 :If Team Noxus has to be disbanded, then sure. I'll join Team Ionia. Cidem1324 02:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah they are because they don't have enough editors and the editors they have (besides you) are inactive right now. If Deshiba decides to come back, then he can join Team Demacia for this round. Please be sure to add your edits in our forum: Forum:Team Ionia. Good luck =] 02:29, 10/10/2011 Hi Cidem. I want to ask that you please use Forum:Team Ionia when you make edits so our team can rack up more points. Thanks ;] 22:25, 10/15/2011 :I will. I just been a little busy. I should have a good amount of free time tomorrow. =) Cidem1324 07:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) JoJ and champion pages Hello, I saw that you are in charge of lore, I have a suggestion for you. :) I feel like the champion pages are not as connected to the lore and JoJ as they should. I suggest adding a section under each champion's background page titled "Mentions (or appearance) in the JoJ". *For example: Under 's Background would have: **The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 19#Mysterious Fires Plague Demacian Coast **The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 20#The Eye Inside **The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 22#The Mailbag of Justice even though, I know and other older champions would have a lot mentions o.o Thanks for your time, - Icejukebox 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's a great suggestion. It wouldn't take up a lot of space, and it would help connect the champions and the JoJ's. I'll start implementing this in the coming weekend. =) -Cidem1324 01:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Cidem. Good to see you around. I noticed the amount of dedication you have put into the wiki and such and I wanted to know if you were interested in pursuing another user right such as moderator or administrator. You would have to report vandals and request other administrative tasks, but I think you would be suitable for one of these user rights. This is merely a suggestion that hopefully you will take into consideration :) 01:03, 1/9/2012 :I'd be honored to be a moderator or an administrator for LoL, Tech, though I have no idea where to begin. =) Cidem1324 01:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd be glad to help you out with this. As an administrator or moderator, you must have a keen eye for vandalism. A great way to get people to notice your need for tools against vandalism would be to use the Admin noticeboard to request tools for administrators to perform for you, or simply reporting a vandal on the Vandalism Reports page. You may also want to mark articles or comments for deletion using the template at the designated area. I highly recommend spotting out vandals first and reporting it that way the community will see that you may have some use for the new tools. Let me know if this helps and if you need anything else :) 01:21, 1/9/2012 :::Thanks for the info Tech. I'll be using it for now on. =) Cidem1324 07:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're welcome :) Glad I can help. 07:18, 1/9/2012 Skype Hey Cidem. I was just wondering if you had skype. If so, would you mind me adding you so we can play some games? :) 01:34, 2/3/2012 :Sure Tech, my skype is Cidem1324. Though I must say, I have a limited window at the moment of when I play. =) Cidem1324 02:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok added. Also, I live in the same city as you o.O 02:46, 2/4/2012 :::Weird! Lol, such a small world. =) Cidem1324 09:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Poppy's lore relation with Jarvan IV's helm. Hey Cidem, just wanted to check if lore is related to helm? I noticed that there was an Anon that added that edit, but as far back I can recall, I haven't remember any clear relation between the two. It's on her skins and trivia page. Thanks!! -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - 零亜のレサンテョスイア']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'™']] 06:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You're right, it's not definitive that the helmet that Poppy and her father made is the same as Jarvan's helmet. It's pretty much speculation. Though after reading Poppy's lore again and looking at Jarvan's helmet, the possibility is there due to the jewel. I'll make the necessary edits to indicate it as so. Cidem1324 06:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Lore So....apparently Riot ditched their entire lore department, and has basically discontinued judgments and JoJ... what are you going to do now? 19:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I got a feeling Riot has something different planned for the LoL lore. Though it's taking a freakishly longer then expected to implement, I'm sure it'll be revealed within the coming weeks. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1680645 :If nothing else, I need to update all the lore pages, and there's still the lore coming out for each newly released champion.--Cidem1324 07:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Champion page I'd like to say that you did amazing work on the champion page. Keep up the great job! D3Reap3R 15:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks D3. I will. =) --Cidem1324 22:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lots of Time Hey Cidem. Thanks for notifying me of all this extra time you have. I really recommend getting involved in the wiki forums as there are possibly changes to the wiki you can participate and discuss in. Also, finding vandalism would be a very great thing to do as I think you would be an ideal administrator. However, I recommend finding lots of vandalism and requesting administrative actions to take place before pursuing admin :) 03:02,2/28/2012 :Will do. =) --Cidem1324 06:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 3D Mode Hey Cidem. I was going to ask you if you could make an article for 3D Mode. I would do it myself, but you seem to know more page organization and presentation :) 17:23,4/1/2012 :I put the information for the 3D Mode on the Urf Day page, though if you want me make another article for it, I'll see what I can do. I'll try to do it tonight. - Cidem1324 21:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok sounds good :) 21:28,4/1/2012 Champion Sneak Peeks Hey there, I just have a quick question for you. Sneak peeks kind of fall under your banner as far as editing concerns go. I'm just wondering why for the sneak peek section, pages have the whole "Champion Sneak Peek: X the So and So", rather than just "Champion Sneak Peek". Isn't it a tad redundant, seeing as we're on that champion's page to begin with. Let me know your thoughts on this.--Sydeyc 03:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Either one works. I was just giving the same title as the one that Riot gave. If you feel it's redundant I have no problem changing it to "Champion Sneak Peek". --Cidem1324 05:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Well, I don't have an issue with this per se. But I do feel that it might be a touch unnecessary, then again, it's super trivial, lol :P.--Sydeyc 06:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Promotion 19:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *Sweet, thanks for the promotion Neon. I'll be sure to smite all those who would vandalize the wiki. =) -Cidem1324 (talk) 23:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Trivia & Background pages Great work with the Trivia and the Background pages, you're doing awesome. Kelberry (talk) 08:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC)